Regretful Memories
by Synthetically
Summary: "Whether it's heaven or hell, I'll always be by your side." As she's fleeing from her torn kingdom, memories fill her grieving mind, memories that make her regret the stupid order she gave to her only trusted subject - and now, because of her, he's gone. Based off of Servant and Daughter of Evil.


This is just a little one-shot depicting the Servant/Daughter of Evil songs.

To make Rin and Len's relationship clear in this fanfic, they're just twins, and the love they share is between siblings, alright?

Apologies in advance if it's bad.

* * *

Nobody notices the petite form of a young girl slipping silently through the crowds, her hands shaking slightly as they grip the worn cloak closer to her body. Nobody notices her hard, distant gaze or the masked expression of regret on her face as she flees and pushes her way through the throng of villagers, desperate to get as far away as she can from them. Nobody notices the strands of golden hair, unruly and wild as they ever been, peeking through the hood she drew up to hide her face, nor the bright, fearful eyes that threaten to give away her true feelings of guilt and pain. Nobody notices the Queen of Yellow, because their gazes are focused on the execution taking place in front of them.

She's afraid to glance at him in fear that the picture of his broken figure would haunt her forever, that his face stained with blood, with a blade raised above his neck, would be her last memory of him. She's afraid to glance at him in fear that _his_ last memory of _her_ would be a small girl, pitifully fleeing from the eyes of the world, fleeing from death, instead of a powerful queen, ruling her kingdom with discipline and charge. Even as she's turned away from him, she can feel his gentle gaze upon her, and she fights an inner battle as she tries not to lunge at him, to free and cut away the chains that bind his wrists, to pull him away from that giant blade, poised to slice and kill the "Queen of Yellow".

_No_. No, she will do no such absurd thing. He has sacrificed himself for her, and she will not let that sacrifice go to waste: after this, she can start a new life, she thinks, so her memory of him can live on with her. Tears are now threatening to make an appearance, but she forces them down - she's a queen, and although she's a worthless one with no longer any power, queens do not show weakness in public.

As she's shoving through the crowd, ignoring the occasional, "Watch where you're going!" from rude peasants, she thinks back to the day that she gave the order, the day that brought this down upon her. Maybe … maybe if she hadn't become controlled and overpowered by jealousy, maybe if her eyes weren't burning with stupid hate, today wouldn't be ending with an execution. Maybe, she deserves to die, for throwing lives away because of her own selfish reasons, for acting upon so many sins - and yet, here she is, hiding from the truth, watching her only loyal servant, her _brother, _take the price for what she's done.

What a coward, she wants to scream at herself. What a stupid, idiotic coward you are.

* * *

"Kill the Princess of Green and all those who serve her."

The words were spoken with fierce intensity, harsh, and clipped with cold hatred and rage. She knew her face was twisted into an ugly expression; her eyes burned with a fire that scattered all her maids, and her lips were curled into a merciless smirk. How bad it must be for her complexion. But that wretched princess of the Green Kingdom, that little witch, charming _her_ prince with those bright, welcoming eyes of hers … she will simply not tolerate it.

She swept her icy gaze through the horizon, imagining the sky ablaze with fire and smoke from the Green Kingdom after she's done with it. Oh, how sweet her afternoon tea would taste after the satisfaction of knowing that the "Daughter of Green" is gone.

But there was no "Yes, your Majesty" from her most loyal subject, the one she trusted most. She whirled around, ripping her eyes away from her fantasy and settling them on the young man bowed behind her, his blonde hair covering his lowered gaze as he seemed to stare at the stone tiles of the floor.

"Well, Len? Didn't you hear me?" she snapped, slamming her gloved hand against the wall, her voice dripping with impatience. She was a queen, and a queen's orders are not to be ignored, even by one's favourite subject; she was busy, she had plenty of affairs to take care of, and she could not waste time on unheard commands. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead, gather the army, attack the Green Kingdom!"

He lifted his head to look at her anger-fueled face, and opened his mouth to say something as a conflicted expression flickered across his face. For a moment, she actually thought he would _refuse_, but he immediately erased his visage of such an expression and answered, as he always did, "Yes, your Majesty."

She smiled at his response, knowing that he was on her side no matter what, and patted his face gently. "You are the only one I trust in this tainted kingdom," she confided, quietly brushing away the strands of hair in his face. "You will stay by my side, my brother. You will not betray me." Her confident voice suggested that it was an order, one that he must obey at all costs, because that order was the most important one of all.

He nodded, his eyes gleaming with promise and affection. "Of course, your Majesty."

"And when you come back from the Green Kingdom, get rid of your bloody clothes and we shall have some brioche."

"Yes, your Majesty."

* * *

She pauses from her escape, overcome by the sudden grief and regret that hits her, making her struggle to breath; she grips her hood so tight that her knuckles turn white and her hands starts shaking. The order that was given that day was the downfall of her throne, the downfall of her kingdom, and soon, the downfall of her only supporter.

The man in the blue armor has almost finished speaking, she notices, staying silent as he concludes his victorious speech, raising his sword in triumph so that the sunlight gleams off its metal hilt. "The Daughter of Evil shall stop her reign now!" he cries out to the cheering crowd as he gestures towards a figure (she turns away now) dressed in a familiar, torn yellow gown. She's jostled by the audience as they shout their freedom and their victory back to the skies, announcing their approval. "We have overthrown her throne! We have found her! And we will deliver justice, and make her atone for her sins!" The man in the armor, his voice, thick with hidden rage, makes her shudder from the intensity.

"Atone for her sins," she repeats to herself, thinking it over and over. And with that, tears start to fall.

* * *

She was sitting up in her luxurious bed, settled comfortably underneath the expensive, embroidered, goose-feather blanket, reading her book (she didn't like it very much - the main protagonist, loved by everyone she meets, made her want to burn the pages of ink and scatter the ashes into the ocean) when he returned. A soft knock at the door and the quiet, patient greeting of, "I'm back …" announced his arrival, and she made an effort to smooth out her hair and grant him a welcoming smile as he opened the door a crack and asked for her permission to enter.

"It is done," he said, once he had himself seated pleasantly in a chair next to her and removed the sword at his side so it did not get in his way. "If you look outside your window, you shall see a column of smoke from the Green Kingdom in the horizon."

She tilted her head to show that she was pleased and satisfied, but did not reply as a sudden question entered her mind. "Len," she began slowly, the grip on her book loosening and loosening until it fell out of her hands and landed softly on her lap, "do you think I did the right thing?" The uncertainty in her voice made herself sick; she was always determined, always confident to get what she wanted after all, but somehow, the destruction she had brought upon the Green Kingdom left an unwavering, sour taste in her mouth.

He remained silent and did not answer immediately, leaving the question to hover in the air.

She felt her stomach drop (had she done the wrong thing, after all?), and asked another, desperate for an answer, her voice shaking slightly, "Do you think I'll go to hell for what I've done?" She braced herself for his reply, and hoped that he'd reassure her, tell her that her decision was great and final; sure, it might be lies that he's telling, but no matter, all she really needed was support. Support that everyone else in the world had failed to give her.

Finally, he opened his mouth and spoke, his eyes staring into hers as they promised nothing but the truth. "Whether it's heaven or hell," he said quietly, "I'll always be there by your side." And with that, he kissed her on the forehead, wished her a good night, and slipped back out the door, closing it gently behind him.

* * *

Close to tears now, she waves away the memory and turns back to the steps of where the execution is taking place, forcing herself to be strong, to be unafraid of his death. She's already at the edge of the gathering crowd, and therefore, the furthest away from him, and soon, the furthest away from his lifeless body. The giant clock embedded in the tower of the palace chimes, the great bells sounding and echoing around the buildings, signifying the time of three o'clock. Three o'clock; the execution is beginning.

She can hear the villagers around her gasp and cheer as their Queen of Yellow nears her death, and a glint of sunlight reflecting off the raised sword of the man in blue told her that, within seconds, the only one who loved her will be gone. And she'll be all alone. If this was a different case, she might've laughed: after all, it was so ironic, really - the one she loved is about to kill the one who loves her. But she isn't laughing, because she took him for granted; he, who was the only one that made her happy, the only one who actually cared for her when everyone else turned their backs to her.

"Goodbye, the Daughter of Evil!" bellows the man in blue, and she can't help herself - she turns back and struggles to catch one last glimpse of him while he's still filled with life.

His head is up, and his eyes scan the crowd even though he's about to lose his life in just a few seconds. The sight of him, bound together by the chains that should be on _her_, the sword still raised in mid-air above his neck, made her want to rush forward and to scream, "No! No! I'm the one you should kill!" But she stays put, staring almost mesmerized at him, wanting to remember every last detail on his face. He looks at her (or at least she thinks he does), tilts his head, just slightly, and mouths a couple of words in her direction. Then he smiles, and the blade is brought down, ending his life.

She screams, and starts running away from all this, away from her current life. She's truly crying now, tears running down her cheeks without end, but she doesn't care if she's seen, because she just lost the only thing _she _actually cares about. She regrets everything, regrets all the decisions she's made, and she's apologizing to everyone, to him, to the Green Kingdom, to the prince of Blue, to her kingdom. And she wishes that she could cherish the times she's been with him even more, but it's too late now. As she's fleeing from her torn kingdom, however, his last words washes over her, and just a bit of light and hope fills her heart.

_"If I could be reborn, I'd like to play with you again."_

And, if she was taken pity upon, she would like to be reborn next to him, so they can eat brioche together once again.

* * *

I hope I portrayed the characters well enough.

Please review and tell me if you (didn't) like(d) it.


End file.
